The Unexpected
by Sexc Pom
Summary: Ever thought if there were other schools of witchcraft and wizardry out of EUROPE? well there is and Harry and co. are on their way to see it all in the USA! (authors note) Hey everyone please read this and REVIEW! i will write more soon! plz bare with me
1. Georgeous girl

****

I do not own the characters such as Ron, Harry, Prof. Mcgonagal, Hagrid, Hermione and porf. Dumbledore etc. although I do own some characters such as Tahli and others that come in future chapters.

Chapter 1- Gorgeous girl

Harry was lying awake in his four poster bed, it was 6:44am on Tuesday May 15th and all Harry could think about was his parents. He was thinking how they died and how awful it would have been, he imagined whether witches and wizards had funerals and if they did was there a grave? Would he ever be told about it or did he have to ask? He had a bad feeling in side that death was upon Hogwarts. "No Harry!" he said to himself "Don't think that sort of shit! It won't happen again." He thought of Voldemort and how he wasn't even worth thinking about unless it came to the factor that he could kill him! He decided not to threat over it because what ever happens he wouldn't go down without a fight! On that happy note he rolled over to get some more sleep.

He woke again at 8:03am, "Perfect time," he thought to himself. He got up and had a shower. Inside the shower he adjusted the head to bubbles and daffodil soap, it poured out in a beautiful sense. Harry loved having wizard showers they refreshed him so much and they had many powers. He got out and put on his robes. He lurched down stairs to find an all most empty common room. He spotted a new face in his usual seat next to the window. It was a girl and oh my she was beautiful, Harry didn't know how long he stood there but he couldn't take his eyes of her! Soon she turned around and said "Hi! I'm Tahli," she had the sweetest voice that made Harry melt. Harry was speechless, how could he make a good impression? He had never really had to approach a girl that he thought was gorgeous. 

"Well are you going to introduce yourself or gawk all day?" Tahli laughed God she looked pretty when she laughed. 

"Err sorry bout that!" Harry laughed too "I'm Harry… Harry Potter." 

"Hey…llo Harry Potter!" Tahli grinned "Sorry, I'm just so happy to finally be at Hogwarts!" 

"When did you get here?" Harry quivered

"I got here last night! Professor Mcgonagall sorted me in her office and I was moved into the girls dorm." 

"So what school did you go to before?" Harry Questioned.

"I lived in America, I have always dreamed about coming back to England and attending Hogwarts." Tahli replied once again.

"Wow, I never thought about other countries having witch craft and wizardry schools!" Harry said feeling like a major dork.

"Yeah neither would I besides I went to one and of course knew about Hogwarts! I went to the best school in America" Tahli explained "but I have always wanted top come here and I can't believe it!"

Tahli and Harry had a special moment of looks. Then they both decided to have some breakfast. While they walked down to the Great Hall Tahli asked about 'The Harry Potter' so Harry went into the story of his life once again.


	2. Excitement in the castle

****

Chapter 2- Excitement in the Castle.

When they reached the main entrance they saw many of their year hanging around the school notice board. Harry and Tahli wondered what was happening so they took a peek. On the board a big notice read-

NOTICE TO ALL 5TH YEARS.

On Friday 25th May the 5th year students of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry are invited to go to Ferderzana School of witchcraft and wizardry in the United States of America. 

To attend this fantastic experience you must NOT have any house points taken of you in the past week and in the following week to come. 

The rare few that can come will be notified on the Tuesday before we leave. This date will be the 22nd May.

Thankyou

Professor McGonagall

Happiness was every among the 5th grade that day none could be unhappy unless they were not accounted for in the excursion. Harry well knew that he would be going. Today was great for him and he felt great as well, he had met a beautiful girl and was going to America. Harry hadn't seen Tahli since he read the notice, she had run of awfully quick. So Harry had just followed Ron into the Great Hall for breakfast. Through breakfast he told Ron all about Tahli.

When Harry arrived at lunch he found a seat next to Tahli! "Oh Yeah! SCORED!" Harry though to himself.

"Hey Harry!" Tahli said almost immediately.

"Hey, where did you go his morning?" Harry asked "I hope I didn't scare you off?!" 

"Nah of course not!" Tahli laughed "I had to run to my owl and send a letter to my friends in America. Gosh Harry the school we are going to is my old one!" Tahli smiled brightly "I mean I have always loved to come here but I miss my friends terribly and now I get to see them again!"

"Cool! I can't wait to meet them!" Harry grinned, he looked over to Ron who was sitting opposite (and had obviously been listening) and he was grinning too.

The next week went very fast! On Tuesday 22nd May Harry was delighted to receive and letter from Hedwig.

Dear Mr. H Potter.

I am pleased to inform you that you have not lost any house points in the last 2 weeks and you are asked to attend the Hogwarts trip to Ferderzana School of witchcraft and wizardry in the United States of America. We will be departing Hogwarts grounds on Friday and 5am sharp. Please be dressed in your travelling clothes and be packed by Thursday evening. All students are asked to bring books and quills.

If any inquires please contact Professor Dumbledore or myself.

Signed: Prof. McGonagal

"Harry! Did you get a letter?" Tahli asked holding up her own.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Harry nearly yelled, "I wonder how we are getting there?"

"Yeah!"

The build up to Friday seemed like forever but finally Thursday night came. Harry checked he had everything and climbed into bed. As he lay awake he thought of how good his relationship was going with Tahli, they had become very close in the last couple of days and Harry thought she was a great mate, Harry soon feel asleep.


	3. America Here We Come

****

Chapter 3- America-Here-We-Come!

Harry woke on Friday morning to the sound of Hedwig knocking on the glass window. He quickly got up and brought her inside. He glanced at his watch and it was 4am. He thanked Hedwig for waking him up just on time when he noticed a letter in her claws. He untied it and it read-

Dear Harry

Your Cute

Yours Always

*Smackers*

"Huh?" Harry thought as he finished reading the letter. Who was Smackers? He slipped the note into his trunk and took a shower. Soon he managed to find his way down to the main entrance where he found Tahli. They wondered outside onto the grass where they were dazzled with amazement. In front of them lay around 70 silver and gold carriages with wings. Tahli and Harry stared in amazement, they both hadn't seen anything so beautiful, well Harry had of course it was Tahli but he couldn't tell "her" that. Professor McGonagal was standing in front of them talking to Hagrid.

"Who's that?" Tahli asked pointing towards Hagrid 

"Oh, that's Hagrid the game keeper, he is really nice." Harry replied happily.

When Professor McGonagall had finished talking, Hagrid approached Harry.

"Hiya Arry!" Hagrid boomed

"Hello," Harry replied

"Aven't seen ya for ages. Am coming on the trip with yers Arry! Isn't it great," 

"Really? That's cool!" Harry beamed all of a sudden.

"Yeah McGonagal asked me to come as soon as she eard! Thought I might help to keep yers under control!" Hagrid explained, finally he noticed Tahli "Ello there youngin and who are you?"

"My name is Tahli," She replied "I came to Hogwarts last week! Its great her isn't it?"

"Well ello there, where yer from?"

""Tahli is from Ferderzana!" Harry answered

"Oh really! You'll be looking forward to the trip then! Well better be off then, gotta get the carriages ready! See ya!"

"Bye!" Harry and Tahli replied

"Quiet please!" Professor McGonagall's voice echoed across Hogwarts lawns "We have to be of shortly so if you will all be kind enough to listen I will begin. Each of theses carriages have separate compartments that carry two people, all up the carriages hold 4 people. The following people will travel together." Professor McGonagall pulled out a piece of parchment. "Draco Malfoy and Karina Hulisy…Crabbe and Goyle…" Many names were called. "Harry Potter and Tahli Stephinson…Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Now please have a safe trip!" 

Harry helped Tahli into the compartment. The divided screen between the two compartments could be put up or down so they put it down and talked to Ron and Hermione about what fun its going to be to discover a new world of witchcraft and wizardry!

"I wonder how long it will take to get there?" Ron questioned.

"Well it took us 18 hours by carriage when 

we came over!" Tahli told them all.

"That's gonna take forever," Ron groaned.

"Actually it won't, look at the speed dial it is set for only 6 hours! That means faster!" Tahli pointed out lots of dials in front of Hermione and Ron, which were sitting in the front.

They admired all the dials for a few minutes before turning back to talk. Hermione and Ron had been getting very close lately and soon enough they started kissing intimately! With out a delay Harry rushed to close the divided screen, as he did Tahli and Harry burst into laughter. They got talking again.

"Whats up?" Harry asked

"Nothing, its just you are such a good friend. I can't imagine settling into Hogwarts without you Harry. Thankyou so much!" She lent over and hugged him.

Harry was so shocked at this he didn't know what to do. Finally he hugged her back. They pulled back and looked at each other and laughed.

"Now we just have to fill in 6 hours," Tahli said. "And we haven't even taken of yet!" 

At 5:15am the carriage started to lift, they hovered upward until they were above the clouds then they floated quickly through the sky. After taking off Ron rolled down the screen,

"Hey you two," He said very happily

"Hello," Harry and Tahli said together

"Do you think we will get fed on this flight or what?" Ron said 

"Dunno?" Harry wondered

"When we came over we had food, you usually have to set it up before you leave so the teachers might have done it." Tahli explained

"I'm sure that they have," Hermione said in a stuck up sort of way. With that she slammed down the screen door. Harry didn't think Hermione liked Tahli very much and obviously Tahli thought the same as Harry.

"I don't think she likes me very much 

Harry," Tahli said

"Yeah she does it just takes Hermione a while to adjust to new friendships." Harry lied, he looked over at her and she was crying! 

"Whats up?" Harry asked

"Nothing, its just you are such a good friend. I can't imagine settling into Hogwarts without you Harry. Thankyou so much!" She lent over and hugged him.

Harry was so shocked at this he didn't know what to do. Finally he hugged her back. They pulled back and looked at each other and kissed.

Soon after 8am a light above them started to flash and after a couple of flashes menus appeared. The menus were for breakfast and it had everything you could dream off- pancakes, toast, muffins, waffles, cereals, hot chocolates and much more.

Harry ordered pancakes, waffles and a coffee.

"What do you want?" He asked Tahli

"I'll have the same please."

They ate in peace until Ron opened the divided screen.

"Aha we got food!" Ron said as if they 

hadn't

"So do we!" Tahli said sarcastically 

"Oh," Ron said "Bye then!"

Tahli looked at Harry and smiled "He is truly weird!"

"I know!" they laughed and kissed passionately

"Wow, i didn't see that coming," Harry said

"Sorry," Tahli said feeling ashamed 

"Why?" Harry blurted out

"Well i like you alot Harry!" Tahli whispered, Harry's mind raced what did she mean? She liked him more than a friend? He needed to know. 

"I like you alot too," Harry said under his breathe

"I thought I wasn't your type and I thought you had a girlfriend?" Tahli said

Harry lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes 

"Actually you are my type," they kissed again and again and again, Harry was extremely happy. They kissed and cuddled for ages before taking a break then got back to it. Harry slowly caressed her body with his hands, he held them on her chest and cuddled her waist. He fingered the elastic lining of her underwear but pulled back, he kissed her. He so wanted to stick his tongue into the situation but he was to late, Tahli was already there. They kissed passionately sharing special moments between them. Past 2pm they noticed the menus had been there for a while, they quickly ordered a sandwich, coke and sweets. They had a fun time eating and dinking and of course talking. At 4pm the divided screen came down.

"Hello! We should be there soon!" Ron said

"Yeah i can't wait," Tahli replied

"Harry, why do you have lipstick all over you?" Hermione asked in a rude voice

"Have you two been getting it on?" Ron giggled

"So what if we have?" Harry asked, "You two have done worse!"

"I can't believe you even touched that slut!" Hermione yelled slamming the divided screen shut!

Tahli had tears in her eyes once again.

"Don't worry about her!" Harry reassured her

"It's not that. I feel so bad."

"Why?" Harry questioned

"Because I'm tearing your relationships apart!" Tahli said holding back the tears.

"Don't worry about it, she can't be a friend if she doesn't respect other people. She isn't worth it one bit!" Harry said hugging Tahli.

"Thanks," Tahli smiled.

Soon they started to descend and once again the divided screen was down. Ron's face appeared 

"Hey you guys," He exclaimed "Hermione is really sorry about before!"

"Well so she should be!" Harry said "She should apologise to Tahli not through you!"

"Its doesn't mater Harry," Tahli said

"Yes it does!" Harry said firmly

Hermione's face appeared from the other side 

"I'm so sorry Tahli, I shouldn't have said that to you!" Hermione whispered

"Its ok just don't say anything like that again unless its true," Tahli pointed out

"Sorry I don't even know why I said it, I think I was just a bit jealous I suppose."

After Tahli and Hermione forgave each other they started chatting again. Soon they landed at Ferderzana.

"I can't believe we're here!" Harry said holding Tahli's hand.

Tahli's friends were there to meet them. When Tahli introduced Harry as her boyfriend his heart jumped, he was glad she felt that way about him. The school was very modern outside and inside. They were given a tour of the school. It even had TV's which entertained the full-bred witches and wizards. After the tour they were shown where they would be to sleep then they went to dinner in the dinning hall, it was very posh. They ate a 3-course meal and then went back to the common room to talk. Soon they wondered down stairs to bed!


	4. The Secret Places

Chapter-4 the Secret Places

Harry woke up suddenly at 6.36am, he shook his hair with his hand and got up. He was so excited and couldn't wait to explore another world of witchcraft and wizardry. He found the showers shared by the visitors and turned on the foam, bubbles and lavender essence. He spent a good 10-15minutes in the beautiful place until he heard voices outside of the cubicle.

"God that new girl, what's here name?" a deep and meaningful voice said.

"Ah, is it Tahli?" A gloomy voice replied

"Oh yeah! She is the best, isn't she! I mean she is gorgeous ay guys!" The first voice said again

Harry couldn't work out whom the voices belonged too! Then finally it hit him…MALFOY…how dare he! Harry started to fume but then he laughed and thought how ridiculous, Malfoy will be so jealous of him and Tahli. He only hoped Tahli wouldn't leave him for Malfoy.

"I am so going to get with her, she won't know what hit her!" Malfoy said in a crude voice.

"Uh dude what happens if she don't wanna?" Asked a voice that Harry thought appeared to be Crabbe.

"Oh she will I assure you!" Malfoy sneered

At this Harry was curious of how Malfoy would approach Tahli, he hoped that he didn't do anything drastic.

Malfoy and co. soon got into a shower each and it was safe for Harry to venture back to the dorm to change. He wore a pair of board shorts and a T-shirt, he had noticed yesterday no uniform was among Ferderzana. He walked into the common room to find Tahli talking to Hermione as if the were all of a sudden best friends. Harry was glad they had made up.

"Hey you two!" Harry said as he sat with them

"Hi Hun," Tahli lent over and kissed his lips with her soft and delicate ones.

Hermione smiled at them being together "Hey Harry!"

Harry couldn't help but smile back. 

"So are we having breakfast or what?" Harry said rubbing his growling tummy "Am starving!"

"Sure we can go now if you like," Tahli said in reply

"Ok sounds good," Harry and Tahli rose from their seats "You coming Hermione?"

"Nah I'll wait for Ron to come down."

"Ok see you later then!" Tahli waved

Tahli held Harry's hand tightly as if she never wanted to let him go.

"Do you like it here Harry?" Tahli whispered

"I think its great, I wonder what we are doing today!" Harry replied with enthusiasm.

Tahli lead him through a room with 4 different colours on the wall. Harry did not remember coming this way yesterday.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked

"To my secret restaurant." Tahli winked

Harry trusted her to lead him. They reached a room with nothing inside it but a book. Tahli picked it up and whispered "Karingola," the book opened with a flutter.

"Tahli…?" Harry started but Tahli put to fingers across his lip.

"Its ok I'm under control." She flicked through the book muttering umm and nah. Finally she did not turn the page again "Perfect!" She smiled at Harry. She took the book over to him and showed him a picture of a café on the side of a beautiful green/blue lake. The café had tables and chairs for two and were lined up along the rocky shoreline. Harry stared in amazement.

"Wow, where is that?" Harry questioned

"That my dear is a figure of my friends and my own imagination," Tahli grinned 

"In English?" Harry teased.

"Well when we were in our 2nd year here we made this book. We drew pictures of places we love to go or would imagine a place to be like, then we made a spell that took us around 1year to find. The spell takes us to the place in the book. We are waited on and it's so real. Each place has a different password and none knows except for 4 of us." Tahli explained

"Bloody Nora, that would have been great." Harry said

"It was we had so much fun sneaking into it, but the thing is it can't be taken from this room for some reason. We should have done it in the girls dorm but still we can't move it." Tahli said looking agitated "Want try it?"

"Yeah!" Harry said excitedly. Tahli lay the book on the floor and grabbed Harry's hand.  


"Ready?" Tahli asked, Harry nodded in reply. "Ok here goes, Rilefino talkigitis." With a flash of pink Harry and Tahli were sucked into the book. It was the greatest feeling Harry had discovered yet, it felt like swimming through a cloud. After about 30 seconds the wonderful ride stopped, they were standing in the picture from the book. In front of them lay the tables and lake and behind the café.

"Wow," was the only word that could express Harry's feelings "How long do we have here?"

"Well breakfast goes till 8:45 and it's only 7:17 so we have over and hour!" Tahli said enthusiastically. "This place is beautiful at night, but I couldn't wait to show you Harry!" 

They ordered some breakfast from the café and sat out on the tables for two. The sky was blissfully blue and the lake was a lovely aqua. The water was clear enough to see the fish swimming in the shallows. The waitress brought their breakfast of pancakes and coffee to them. They ate over a conversation of how Tahli had discovered how to make the book. After they ate they walked along the lake holding hands. Harry looked at his watch, 8:09 he spotted a little wooden boat with oars. He turned to Tahli "Madame may I take the on a boat trip?" 

Tahli laughed "Well sir as long as you keep me dry!" They walked over to the boat and Harry pushed it into the lake and helped Tahli in. He got in himself and started to row, when they were in the middle of the lake he stopped and turned to Tahli.  


"I really love you Tahli and I never want to let you go," Harry lent over and kissed her.

"I feel the same Harry," They sat for a little longer before deciding to turn back. 

"I hope you can remember how to get back!" Harry joked

"Actually I don't we will just have to stay here forever," She kissed him. Then she muttered "Rilefino talkigitis!" Soon enough they were back in the brightly painted room and standing in front of them was Genevieve, Lisa and Karol, Tahli's friends. 

"We thought we might find you here," Genevieve said smiling at Tahli "Where have you been?" Genevieve said looking in the book.

"Hmm nice choice, I like it there," Karol said

Tahli smiled "You guys don't mind do you?"

"Nah, we have taken the boys to a few places in there so it doesn't matter!" Lisa smiled back

"Well anyway we came here to tell you we are leaving for Gingerroot in like…" Genevieve looked at her watch "10 minutes so you better get down to the entrance hall,"

"OK thanks, see you there in about 5!" Tahli replied and the girls left.

"What is Gingerroot?" Harry asked

"A witch and wizard shopping center!" Tahli replied excitedly.


	5. A Whole New World

Chapter-5 A Whole New World

Tahli and Harry rushed down to the main entrance hall and walked outside onto the hill, waiting there were all the 6th grader of Hogwarts and_ Ferderzana_ listening to a _Ferderzana_ teacher name Mr. Pofiliner. He was talking about what was going to be happening that day and what was expected of them. They were going to the gingerroot a very popular magical shopping center. All of the _Ferderzana_ students and Tahli were very excited. 

"Seeing that we all can not possibly fit on one bus or two we are taking four or so, so please get on a bus and your name is called, Thankyou!" A list of names was called. On the third calling Tahli, Ron, Harry, Hermione and to all of there disgust Draco Malfoy. Tahli got on the bus first the Draco then Ron and Hermione and last of all Harry. Harry arrived n the bus to find Malfoy sitting next to Tahli in a deep conversation with her.

"Move Malfoy!" Harry said crudely.

"No I think I will stay here thanks all the same!" Malfoy replied

Harry looked at Tahli in concern "Sorry Harry but I let Draco sit here, is that ok?"

"As a matter of fact it isn't!" Harry walked of and sat next to Tahli's friend Genevieve.

Harry and co. was not expecting to travel by a bus of all things, most students from Hogwarts hadn't been on a bus in their whole in tire lives! As the bus driver stepped on he asked that they all did their seatbelts up. He started the engine and to all the Hogwarts students' surprise they lifted up into the air, only Ron and Harry had experienced a flight like this before. It only a took about 10 minutes to get to gingerroot shopping center, they flew over a magic world with all sorts of homes and buildings, some were round some were square and Harry also saw one with points everywhere. When they reached Gingerroot shopping center they were told they had until 4pm to meet back here, Harry checked his own watch it read 9:47am they had ages.

When they all trudged off Harry, Ron, Hermione and Tahli met up.

"Harry what was with you before?" was of course Tahli's first question

"Malfoy is Harry's and our worst enemy Tahli!" Ron spoke

"Oh, I didn't know sorry!" Tahli apologised, Harry nodded and took her hand.

They walked into the wonderfully coloured building, inside it was better. Harry couldn't see it all at once there was everything he could imagine, there were normally things like joke shops and lolly shops but there where things Harry had never seen in his life like car shops and bike shops and even jetskis and jet boats. Harry could hardly imagine what they did! They went in many shops including a clothes shop, which was really cool. They all ended up spending a lot of money in there it was called Aquamagic. Harry got a T-shirt that changed colour whenever you wanted, he also got a wizard hat that was green and blue and sparkled. He also got many more tings that day. He went into a jewelry shop with Tahli and discovered many different gems and jewels, they were beautiful there was one that changed with your mood and your real mood not like those muggle ones that never work right. There was also one that shouted out things that the person was thinking. Harry decided to buy Tahli the mood one and a bracelet she was admiring.

They went into many shops spending many things but America was so different and Harry loved it. At 1pm they meet up with Ron and Hermione and Tahli's friends for some lunch. They ate burgers that weren't really burgers as such. They all tasted a different flavour and everyone liked them.

"Mine tastes sweet," Tahli noted

"Mine doesn't its more spicy," Harry argued

"How can they all be different when we got the same?" Hermione said and Ron looked blankly back at her.

"My dears," an old lady that had served them spoke "These are no ordinary burgers, they have spells on them for whoever buys them will enjoy the taste that they are craving."

"So if you craved for chocolate would it taste like that?" Hermione asked

"Yes and no. You see it will be sweet and your crave will be considered gone." She smiled and winked and walked away

"Weird..." Ron starred

"Gosh Ron get a grip it's only a simple spell to make people come back and buy from her," Hermione muttered in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh well I love em!" Harry laughed

They all had a laugh except Hermione. They had fun thinking what sort of tastes you might get in your burger.

After the burger Harry was hungry so he ordered a drink call Halibut which was very nice and refreshing. He thought it might have a tad of alcohol in it! All the same it was nice.

With the few hours they had left they went to a part of the shopping center which had rides and games. This floor had no roof but walls that were quite tall but they were see-through and unnoticeable. They fooled around on rides and playing games. To soon it was 3:30pm.

"We better be getting back soon," Ron moaned

"Yeah I suppose so," Harry agreed "Where is Tahli?" He looked around for her

"I'm here!" Tahli said tapping Harry on the shoulder "Are we going?"

"Yeah unfortunately it is 3:34pm!" Hermione said

They all headed back to the bus. Most students were there already and were talking about their exciting day. They traveled back to _Ferderzana _and it was very quiet because many were tired. They ate dinner in the Dinning room then moved up to their dorms and common room, which was called by the Americans the Rumpus Room! Hermione and Ron moved up to Harry's dorm while Tahli and himself stayed in the 'Rumpus Room'. At around 11:38 Harry and Tahli went to their dorms. Harry arrived in his to find Hermione and Ron sprawled over Ron's bed under the bedclothes with no clothes of their own on! 

"Oh God!" Harry laughed to himself before getting into his own bed and sleeping soundlessly.


	6. Is It Fate? Is it Heaven? Or Is It Hell?

Chapter 6 - Is It Fate? Is It Heaven? Or Is It Hell?

Harry woke up the next morning to find Hermiome still in Ron's bed, luckily none of the bedclothes had come of during the restless sleep they had last night.

Harry looked at his watch and it read 10.01am. Harry trudged downstairs hoping he didn't miss breakfast. He walked to the dinning room passing 7th and 8th graders as he past, because the school had grades from 1-9 they have meals separately in 2-3 grades at a time. The 6th graders theirs with the 5th graders and the 9th had them alone.

In America they did not have O.W.L.s but a exam called the GRUFFS (General Reward Foundation of Freaks) according to Tahli the man that invented the GRUFFS was forbidden to take his because he was not a descendent of any magic. He was only a muggle that bribed the magical people to let him learn magic or he would blow their cover. He had proof of his tales so the magic kind were afraid and agreed. He then bribed them to let him make the exams and got very rich doing so. Anyway back to Harry. Harry walked past two girls sitting in the hall studying for their GRUFFS, they had an exam waiting for them inside the classroom but each student was to go in seperatly, Harry remembered the time in his 3rd year exam for Divination and how his professor had a prediction. 

Harry made it to the hall easily and found the food was still out, he grabbed a choc chip muffin and looked around for Tahli but she was nowhere to be seen so Harry spotted a seat next to a dark skinned girl with blonde caramel hair. 

"Hey!" The girl said, "Do you want to sit here?"

"Hello, I'm Harry!" Harry smiled and sat down.

"Oh i have heard of you! Arry Peter?" The girl asked

"Yeah but no its Potter, that's all." Harry explained as he bit into his muffin. 

"Sho where you froshm?" He said with his mouth full, he swallowed "Umm...sorry bout that am really hungry!"

"Its ok," The girl laughed. As she did Harry remembered that he had not asked her name!

"What's your name anyway?" Harry asked

"My name is Halitona!" She said

"Pardon me but wa?"

The girl laughed "That's what everyone says, well you see where i come from they have another language. Halitona is Gongrato for Anna." 

Harry took another bite of his muffin but before speaking he swallowed "So where are you actually from?"

My family and I come from a place called Gongrat but when i was offered a place here they moved to New York City, Mumma hates it there but she says she wants to be close just incase. She is a bit of a fussy person."

"So...what do you want me to call you? Halitika or Anna," Harry tried pronouncing the name and the girl just laughed.

"Very nice Arry!" She laughed harder "Just call me Anna, my parents pronounce it Ar..nar but they normally call me Halitona!"

"OK Ar...nar what are vwe doing todaya?" Harry laughed mixing many accents into the sentence.

"Vwell we are just staying at sch..oo..l!" The way she spoke so neatly shocked Harry in a way he had never felt before he was...NO he wasn't no not at all he knocked himself into the real world.

"Th...tha...that s..s..sounds great," Harry smiled weakly "Please excuse me i have to go!" Harry stood up but before he could leave Halitona or Anna or whatever grabbed his arm...

"But you haven't even finished your muffin!" She argued

Harry picked up the half-eaten muffin "I'll have to take it with me then bye!" He walked hastily towards the door but as he did he heard the girl say something under her breath that sounded like a 'Seeya around' he didn't bother turning around. In the hall he bumped into someone and when he looked up he discovered it was Tahli.

"Hey there! Where you off to in such a hurry?" She stroked his face

"I umm...have to get something from the dorm." He thought quickly

"OK, you fell a bit unease." Tahli's eyes wondered

"Yeah i am a bit you know just thinking about things," As he said that many bad things flooded back into his memory, his mum and dad, Cedric Digory, Voldermort and worst of all Ginny. Although Ginny was still alive he thought hard sometimes of what it would be like if Harry hadn't got there in time.

"Hello Harry?" Tahli was tapping him on the shoulder "Anyone home?"

"Oh sorry!"

"Where were you space?" Tahli giggled

"Yeah something like that, listen i have to go so I'll see you soon," Harry wondered of in the totally wrong direction, he had to think. He went up to the roof where many owls were perched sleeping. He sat dangling his feet over the edge of the building thinking bout what had just happened. He felt something between himself and the girl but he didn't know what it was because he liked Tahli so much. Then again this something between them was somehow different in many ways than when he first meet Tahli. After about an hour Harry was about to up and leave when Ron sat next to him.

"Hiya!" Ron said in a low voice "Tahli told me you were acting weird so i came up here." there was no reply "Wanna tell me what's up?"

Before Harry could think he told Ron everything! "And so yeah i don't know what to do about it,"

"Man you're in Heaven!" Ron elbowed him sheepishly "Man two chicks after you who are both good looking and that!"

"Or Hell!" Harry disagreed with Ron about this being any good cause the way Harry's mind was going it was going to be so hard seeing they still had another month in the USA.

"Maybe its just fate," Ron shrugged "Its either Heaven, Hell or fate and its up to you to decide which!" Ron got up to leave.

"Don't tell anyone!"

"I won't, you can trust me!"

"And that include Hermione!"

"As if i would tell her!" He said sheepishly

"After last night i thought you two would be really open in a relationship." Harry grinned

"Yeah well..." Ron went all red "It was just a bit of fun you know a make out."

Harry got up and they both walked to their class together.


End file.
